This application claims priority from Korean Patent Application No. 10-2004-0088163, filed on Nov. 2, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the memory device and, more particularly, to a resistive memory device having a multi-probe array and a method of manufacturing the resistive memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The growing popularity of portable electronic products, such as portable communication terminals and digital cameras, demands ever more highly integrated memory devices and high capacity recording devices. Such memory devices in portable electronic products need high density writing and reading and good shock and wear resistance.
However, conventional devices in the form of hard disks cannot easily be made small, and non-volatile memory devices such as FeRAM devices cannot be highly integrated. Thus, developments of new memory devices, such as MRAM devices, are suggested.
Recording devices have been tried using a technique of detecting charge distribution on the surface of a recording layer by scanning probes. It is expected that these recording or memory devices using the probes can write data at a higher density than FeRAM or similar devices. However, the structures of the scanning probes make these recording devices relatively weak against shock and wear.